Voler de ses propres ailes
by alana chantelune
Summary: SPOILER TOME 5 ! Fic terminée. Sirius a seize ans. Au cours d'un repas familial, il va prendre une descision importante pour lui... ATTENTION : Uniquement pour les lecteurs du tome 5 !
1. chapitre un

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com) 

**Beta-readeuse** : Lexyann

**Titre** : Voler de ses propres ailes 

**Résumé** : Comment Sirius a t-il fuit la maison des Black quand il avait seize ans ? Comme à son habitude : sur un coup de tête, et devant témoins !

**Note de l'auteur** : Sirius restera mon personnage préféré dans "Harry Potter". Je l'adore. J.K. Rowling m'a surprise en lui construisant un passé aussi peu réjouissant. Mais cela cadre bien avec le caractère du personnage.

Suite aux conseils de Gaeriel-Jedusor (oui, tu peux prendre ma fic pour ton site !^^), je me décide à mettre cette fic plus tôt que prévu. 

ATTENTION SPOILERS TOME 5 !

Présentation des personnages:

**Sirius Black** : là, vous connaissez…

**Regulus Black** : jeune frère de Sirius, adhère complètement aux vues extrémistes de la famille. Je lui ai donné 14 ans dans la fic. Saviez-vous que Regulus est le nom de l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du lion ? C'était aussi un romain capturé durant les premiers conflits de Rome avec Carthage. Il fut envoyé pour à Rome, en échange de sa parole d'honneur, pour demander la libération des stratèges carthaginois en échange de la sienne. Mais il persuada ses compatriotes de ne pas accepter, et, fidèle à sa parole, retourna à Carthage ou il fut torturé à mort. Les otages carthaginois furent remis à la famille de Regulus en guise de vengeance (et ils ne se privèrent pas !) Cet épisode fait partie de la culture de la République Romaine, et témoigne de l'importance que revêtait l'honneur pour les romains.

Mais il semble que Regulus n'ait aucun rapport avec ces prestigieuses références !

**Monsieur et Madame Black** : je les ai appelé Antarès (une étoile de la constellation du scorpion) et Regina ("reine" en latin)

**Les cousins Black** : Servius est le frère du père de Sirius. Bien que d'un an plus jeune, il s'est marié avec Lavinia et a eut des enfants plus tôt. Leurs trois filles sont :

**Bellatrix Black** : la plus jeune cousine de Sirius, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Future Madame Lestrange. Future Mangemort.

**Andromède Black Tonks** : aînée des cousines Black. A été reniée pour avoir épousé un enfant de moldu. Mère d'une petite fille, cousine préféré de Sirius.

**Narcissa Balck Malefoy** : cadette des cousines Black, sœur de Bellatrix et Andromède, jeune épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Futur Mangemort.

**Lucius Malefoy** : Héritier du clan Malefoy. Futur Mangemort.

**Caius Malefoy** : père de Lucius, veuf.

**Les Lestranges** : grands amis des Malefoy, ils se font vieux et ont deux fils :

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : fiancé de Bellatrix, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Futur Mangemort.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : de deux ans plus âgé mais moins brillant que son frère, fiancé à Anaïs MacDull. Futur Mangemort.

**Les Mehflua** : cousins de la mère de Sirius. Leur fille Ganymède a épousé Rokwood.

**Les Rokwood** : Augustus travaille au Département des Mystères. Futur Mangemort. Il a épousé Ganymède la fille des Mehflua. Leur fils Catus a 22 ans, leur fille Altaïr 12 ans.

**Les MacDull** : importants politiciens, une de leur fille, Cléa, a épousé Walter Bergson ; l'autre, Anaïs est fiancée à Rabastan Lestrange.

**Les Bergson** : Walter est directeur des Transports Magiques. Il a épousé Cléa MacDull.

**Alphart Black **: vieil oncle de Monsieur Black, célibataire, pas très courageux, cache son affection pour Sirius.

**Cousine Eunice **: Cousine de Monsieur Black, vieille fille bigote et raciste.

**Tante Elladora : **une tante de Sirius, veuve.

**Kreacher** : elfe des maison des Black, âge avancé.

**Tinny** : très vieille elfe de maison, elle commence à être trop vieille.

**Torchy** : fille de Tinny, elle est la plus jeune des trois elfes et la préférée de Sirius.

***

**Chapitre un **

Sirius Black soupira. Ce dîner ne l'enchantait guère. À vrai dire, l'idée de ce dîner lui donnait envie de vomir. Rien qu'à l'idée des invités de ses parents, il avait envie de déguerpir de la maison des Black à toute vitesse. Il soupira en regardant de nouveau les trois robes qu'il avait sortit de son placard. Trois splendides robes de cérémonie, des meilleurs couturiers du pays, et même une en provenance de Paris. Lequel de ces trucs engoncés et criant de luxe allait-il porter ce soir ? Il se décida finalement pour la robe bleue nuit, doublée de velours rouge sombre et de coutures d'or. La plus sobre et la plus classe, selon lui. Il jeta négligemment les autres dans son armoire, et s'affala sur son lit. 

En tout cas, il garderait son jeans et son tee-shirt en dessous, même s'il ne les montrerait pas. Bon sang, quelle plaie ces réceptions ! Heureusement qu'il en ratait la plupart, préférant rester à Poudlard pour les petites vacances. 

Mais c'était l'été, et il ne pouvait couper à celle-ci. Il aurait préféré sortir dans le Londres Moldu, aller dîner chez son ami James Potter ou simplement rester enfermé dans sa chambre, au pire, mais c'était impossible. En tant que fils aîné et héritier de la famille Black, il avait un rang à tenir. 

Fichu rang qu'il haïssait autant que cette maison. Même sa vaste chambre, il ne l'aimait pas. Ses tentatives pour la redécorer avait échoué : elle était ensorcelée pour rester dans les tons de la maison et lui demeurait lugubre, malgré les affiches moldues qu'il avait collées ça et là aux murs, à la suffocation de ses parents. Ils avaient fini par renoncer à les arracher du mur quand Sirius avait maîtrisé le Sortilège de Réparation.

Il entendit son jeune frère bouger dans la chambre voisine, et se fit attentif. Est-ce que…? Oui, il ouvrait son armoire…

Quand le hurlement de Regulus Black traversa le mur, Sirius gloussa. 

"AAAAAAAAARRRGGHHHH!! MEEEEEERE !!! KREACHER !! TINNNY!!!!" 

Des pas précipités se firent entendre. On venait à la rescousse du pauvre Regulus… Sirius avait eu du mal à capturer et faire rentrer tous ces lutins de Cornouailles dans l'armoire de son frère, mais il imaginait déjà le spectacle. Ses vêtements devaient ressembler à des chiffons royaux…

"MEEEEEERE !!! AU SECOURS !!!! PEEERE !!!!"

"REGULUS ? Que se passe t-il ?", fit la voix rauque de Madame Black, inquiète.

Et puis Sirius l'entendit passer devant sa chambre et ouvrir la porte de celle de son frère… et se mettre à crier à son tour. Sirius se redressa, et alla sur le palier, faisant mine d'être intrigué. Il ne voulait pas manquer le spectacle. Sa mère poussait de hauts cris : des lutins s'étaient échappés et s'attaquaient à présent à elle. Ni elle ni Regulus n'avaient eu la présence d'esprit de prendre leur baguette, trop occupés à tenter de défendre leur belle tenue de cérémonie.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?", demanda Sirius. "_Immobilis_ !" cria t-il alors que deux lutins filaient vers lui.

Ils se figèrent instantanément.

"Toi ! C'est toi qui a fait ça !", s'époumona Regulus, son jeune frère de quatorze ans qui sortit de sa chambre en gesticulant.

Il avait la mâchoire solide des Black, leurs sourcils sévères et les mêmes yeux sombres que son frère. Mais il avait les cheveux châtains foncés, et non noirs comme ceux de Sirius. Il n'était pas aussi grand que lui, également.

"Sirius Black, comment oses-tu faire cela aujourd'hui ?", gronda sa mère qui se faisait tirer sa coiffure bien ordonnée par un lutin.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, j'y suis pour rien si mon petit frère a un nid de lutin dans son placard !" rétorqua Sirius en usant de sa baguette.

"Sale traître, je sais que c'est toi !", ragea Regulus.

"Ecarte-toi, minable, tu ne sais même pas te dépatouiller d'un petit problème comme ça !"

Sans ménagement, Sirius bouscula son frère et entra dans la chambre.

Quel spectacle ! Il sourit de plaisir en voyant les nobles portraits, les livres biens ordonnés et les sculptures qu'il jugeait affreuses complètement mises sens dessus-dessous par les lutins. En à peine une minute, ils avaient fait de tels dégâts qu'on croyait qu'une bombe avait explosé. En trois sortilèges, Sirius les paralysa et les flanqua dans la poubelle. Puis il se tourna vers sa mère et son frère, qui l'attendaient, vibrants de rage, les cheveux décoiffés. 

"Le Service des Nuisibles Spécial de l'Exterminateur Sirius Black vous remercie d'avoir fait appel à son professionnalisme. La facture vous sera envoyée dans la journée.", babilla Sirius. "Nous espérons que vous ferez de nouveau appel à nos services !", termina t-il joyeusement en balançant la poubelle pleine de lutins dans les bras de son frère.

"Sirius Black, j'aurais pensé qu'à ton âge tu en aurais terminé avec ton comportement de vaurien puéril !", gronda sa mère. "Tu as seize ans et tu persistes dans tes blagues stupides que t'ont apprise ces vauriens de ta classe !!! Quand grandiras-tu ? Tu n'es pas n'importe qui et tu ferais bien de t'en souvenir !!! Ton frère au moins se conduit comme il sied à un Black, mais tu ne fais que te complaire à des actions indignes de ton rang!"

Sirius soupira. C'était toujours le même discours.

"Ça va, ça va, c'est pas la mort, il a bien une baguette, ce n'est pas ma faute si il ne sait pas s'en servir !"

"ÇA SUFFIT !!! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau ce soir, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasses honte !! Sinon, tu le regretteras !", cracha t-elle avec une rage qui en aurait fait reculer plus d'un.

Mais il y avait longtemps que Sirius n'avait plus peur de sa mère. Il y avait longtemps qu'il avait compris que jamais elle ne l'aimerait pour lui-même et qu'il n'y avait qu'en lui obéissant qu'il s'attirerait ses faveurs. Ce que faisait docilement son petit frère, qui adulait visiblement sa génitrice. Mais il y avait longtemps que Sirius n'espérait rien de sincère de sa mère, et même de son père. L'affection, c'était un concept qu'ils ignoraient, et le cœur de Sirius s'était vite détaché de ses parents.

"Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…", marmonna t-il en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, sous l'œil furieux et choqué de son frère.

"Je t'interdit de te montrer aussi insolent ! Tu vas immédiatement réparer tes dégâts et sans baguette!", beugla sa mère.

"Et puis quoi, encore ? Je risquerais de tomber sur des magazines pornos ou d'autres affreux petits secrets du môme, merci bien !!!"

Regulus vira au vert dans le dos de sa mère et lança un regard haineux à Sirius. Celui-ci avait touché juste : il avait coutume de fouiller la chambre de son petit frère et avait trouvé à plusieurs reprise des choses qui ferait hurler sa mère. Regulus n'était pas fichu d'ensorceler correctement sa porte pour la protéger. Sirius arrivait facilement à entrer, et en plus, il savait très bien refaire les sorts afin que nul ne se doute de ses intrusions.

"Je te préviens, si tu ne fais pas ce que je dis…", commença Madame Black.

"Quoi ? Tu m'enfermes dans la cave, ça ferait très bon effet sur les invités!", ricana Sirius.

Regulus avait la tête de quelqu'un d'horriblement choqué. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que de plus en plus souvent, son aîné ne craignait plus les punitions et les menaces de ses parents. Depuis trois ans, Sirius était plus grand que sa mère et cela avait changé pas mal de choses. Auparavant, le jeune garçon défiait ses parents et recevait les punitions avec fierté et mépris. Depuis l'entrée à Poudlard, il les recherchait, même. Mais depuis trois ans, et surtout depuis l'an dernier, l'arrogance de Sirius face aux menaces de ses parents n'avait plus de limites. Les punitions, privations, ne marchaient plus. Même sans baguette, il trouvait le moyen de s'évader ou prévoyait les punitions et s'en arrangeait à l'avance.

Personne n'avait de prise sur lui dans la famille. La seule chose dont Regulus se satisfaisait, c'était de voir que ses parents, avec leurs réflexions, savaient très bien pousser le fils aîné à bout. Les disputes fréquentes étaient un triomphe pour le cadet, car il aimait voir ses parents s'opposer à leur aîné et le prendre, LUI, en exemple. Sirius se contrôlait difficilement. Mais il était trop grand à présent pour que les punitions ait quelque influence sur lui, contrairement à lorsqu'il était plus jeune, où il obéissait avec frustration aux ordres.

Mais il semblait qu'à Poudlard, le jeune Sirius Black ait suivit un sacré entraînement aux punitions les plus diverses, d'après les nombreux hiboux reçus de l'école dès la deuxième semaine de son entrée à l'école de sorcellerie. Alors à la maison, c'était de la gnognotte.

Sirius claqua la porte de sa chambre sur les cris de sa mère avec délectation. Il la détestait tellement, cette vieille chouette, qu'il la faisait enrager le plus souvent possible. 

D'habitude, il employait le terme « vieille chouette » pour son professeur de Métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. Mais envers elle, c'était un terme d'affection bourrue ; avec sa mère, il n'y avait que du mépris dans ce mot.

McGonagall était sans doute son professeur préféré, dure, sévère, mais juste et tellement plus noble que sa mère. Elle avait une autorité naturelle dont les enfants avaient en fait besoin et qu'ils recherchaient sans le savoir. Elle offrait un cadre et des limites claires, contrairement au vice et à l'ambiance malsaine des Black. Et surtout, cette enseignante rigide avait un cœur, contrairement à sa mère. Au début, il ne l'avait pas appréciée, avec sa mâchoire rigide et son autorité implacable. Mais dès la fin du premier cours, il avait découvert chez cette femme un sens de la répartie et de l'humour qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. Elle l'avait remis à sa place en un rien de temps, sans tenter de le dénigrer face à ses camarades (une première pour lui, habitué à être sans cesse comparé à son frère) et, quand elle avait essayé de cacher un demi-sourire crispé à une de ses interventions à la fois impertinente mais particulièrement finaude sur le cours, il l'avait définitivement adoptée. Un de ses plus grands plaisir était ainsi de la voir parfois sourire à ses pitreries. 

Car malgré tout ce que James Potter et Sirius Black accomplissaient comme calamités dans l'école, malgré tous les points en moins et les heures de retenues, malgré tous les cheveux qu'elle s'arrachait devant leur comportement, ils savaient tous deux que leur Directrice de Maison les adorait et était particulièrement fière de leurs talents. Et c'était réciproque. Sans un professeur de cette trempe, Sirius savait que jamais ils n'auraient pu accomplir le travail auquel ils étaient arrivés l'an passé…Leur secret à tous quatre, leur cadeau à Remus Lupin… Oui, bon, ils avaient beaucoup soutenu Peter. La fierté que dissimulait McGonagall pour les deux jeunes Gryffondor était une des choses les plus importantes pour eux, et tous les devoirs et les punitions qu'elle pouvait leur infliger ne changerait pas ça.

Bon, il s'était bien marré, mais il y avait toujours ce dîner… Il grogna. James n'avait pas ce genre d'ennuis, lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il était libre de s'éclipser à chaque réunion de famille. Ce ne serait pas le cas pour Sirius, surtout qu'il était assez âgé à présent et en plus il était l'aîné. 

Il alla vers son bureau et ressortit une lettre de sa cousine préférée, Andomède, reçue la semaine précédente. 

_Cher Sirius, _

_Je tenais à te féliciter. Douze BUSEs, j'ai appris ça par Mr Potter ce matin! Woaw, tu as fait très fort, et on va en jaser dans la famille, je le devine!!! Je n'en ai eu moi-même que dix. Mr Potter m'a dit aussi que tu avais encore trouvé un travail d'été… Fais attention, si tes parents apprennent que c'est dans un magasin moldu cette année, ils risquent de te causer des ennuis… Enfin, c'est une bonne chose : au moins, tu es sûr de ne pas voir débarquer mes sœurs pour t'enquiquiner, comme l'an dernier au "Tropico". _

_Pour moi, tout va bien : Ma petite Nymphadora est absolument merveilleuse, vive, intelligente et sacrément gaffeuse pour ses quatre ans. Elle n'arrête pas de tomber de son vélo en ce moment (elle apprend à en faire sans roulettes) mais elle ne se plaint jamais, ne désespère pas et est toujours de bonne humeur! Je l'adore, et Ted aussi. J'ai une famille merveilleuse. J'espère que toi aussi un jour tu auras ta propre famille, comme moi. En attendant, tu es le bienvenu chez moi, petit cousin, et si tu pouvais, pourquoi ne pas passer un jour à la maison durant ces vacances? Tu trouveras bien un mensonge pour venir chez moi, je te connais !_

_Encore toutes mes félicitations!_

_Affectueusement,_

_Ta cousine,_

_Andromède_

Andromède avait été reniée par la famille Black, près de six ans auparavant, quand, aînée de la branche collatérale, elle avait commis le crime d'épouser, contre l'avis de ses parents et du reste du clan, un enfant de moldu. Ni ses parents, ni ses sœurs ne lui avaient jamais plus adressé la parole. Son nom avait été brûlé de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. 

Andromède était la cousine préférée de Sirius, ils s'étaient toujours très bien entendus malgré leur différence d'âge et Sirius avait beaucoup souffert de la voir disparaître de son entourage. Elle était la seule à qui il pouvait parler en toute amitié. Elle menait à présent une vie heureuse, avec un mari formidable et une petite fille adorable, que Sirius n'avait vu qu'une fois, quand il avait réussi à leur rendre visite en cachette lors de la naissance du bébé. Andromède en avait pleuré de joie de le voir ce jour-là. Mais ses parents avaient appris sa visite, et il était resté une semaine enfermé dans sa chambre, puis dans la cave quand il s'en était évadé.

Sa cousine lui manquait.

Heureusement, il était entré à Poudlard, et sa solitude avait vite été comblée par le meilleur des amis possible : James Potter, un garçon qui lui ressemblait tellement par le cœur et par l'esprit qu'il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu vivre l'un sans l'autre avant leur rencontre. Et puis deux autres garçons de leur classe les avaient rejoints, Rémus et Peter, et pour Sirius, ce n'était pas la vieille et noble maison des Black au 12, place Grimmauld, son vrai chez-lui ; non, ici il était un prisonnier, un étranger. Chez lui, c'était Poudlard. Sa famille, sa famille de cœur, sa vraie famille, c'était ses amis.

Il entendit des pas. D'un geste vif, il cacha la lettre dans un livre de Sorts, et saisit un autre ouvrage, en s'asseyant négligemment sur son fauteuil. On frappa à la porte, mais avant qu'il eut pu dire un mot, elle s'ouvrit, laissant passer son père.

"Je n'ai pas dit 'entrez'", fit remarquer Sirius.

Son père, un homme grand et taciturne, le fixa une seconde. Il releva ses lunettes sur son nez, et dit simplement :

"Les invités seront là dans une demi-heure. Fais-moi le plaisir de te préparer soigneusement. Et surtout, montre-nous que tu sais te tenir. Quand à l'affaire des lutins dans la chambre de ton frère, on en reparlera."

"Vous ne souhaitez pas dévoiler cela devant vos amis, père ? C'est pourtant un sujet passionnant, encore une chose dont le Ministère devrait s'occuper, les nuisibles, c'est vraiment un problème, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, mais non, ce sont tous des incapables là-bas… Oups, je viens de gâcher tout le plaisir de la conversation de ce soir…" 

"Continue et tu le regretteras mon garçon!", dit son père avec un accent de colère dans la voix.  
Sirius sourit intérieurement. Lui aussi savait comment mettre ses parents en pétard. C'était tout ce qui lui restait : les pousser à perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes. Il y était passé maître et cela lui prouvait qu'il valait mieux qu'eux. Attitude puérile, il le savait pertinemment, mais il en voulait tellement à sa famille et à leurs grands airs qu'il ne pouvait y résister.

Il regarda son père avec une surprise feinte. Celui-ci se contint et jeta un œil sur le lit, où se trouvait la robe. 

"Je vois que tu as fait un bon choix, pour une fois. J'espère que tu seras aussi parfait ce soir que cette tenue. Tu as seize ans maintenant et il est temps que tu t'investisses dans le rôle qui est le tien.", termina t-il avec une sourde menace dans la voix. 

"C'est vraiment navrant que j'aie si peu de goût pour les mondanités, en effet.", répliqua Sirius faussement chagriné. "Regulus à l'air de mieux aimer parader comme un pantin."

"C'est juste, ton frère est beaucoup mieux élevé que toi. La civilité est naturelle chez lui. Toi qui es si talentueux, tu ne devrais pas avoir trop d'efforts à faire pour l'imiter.", persifla son père en sortant de la pièce.

Le sourire narquois de Sirius apparut et disparut. Il n'avait vraiment rien à tirer de son père. Des saillies comme ça, il y avait droit tout le temps. Oh, oui, Regulus valait mieux que lui, on le lui répétait sans cesse. Il espérait toutefois ne rien valoir dans l'échelle de valeur de ses parents, car selon lui, elle était complètement inversée.

De toute façon, il savait pertinemment que son jeune frère le jalousait horriblement. De part ses résultas scolaires entre autres... Sirius était un élève exceptionnel à Poudlard. Seul James Potter était à son niveau. Tous les professeurs le disaient. Et Sirius savait par des bruits de couloir qu'on comparait fréquemment les deux frères au dépens du plus jeune. Même ses professeurs avaient tous au moins une fois fait remarquer que Regulus n'arrivait pas à la cheville de son aîné. Et puis Sirius faisait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch, en tant que Batteur. Pas Regulus.

Sirius était populaire, toute l'école connaissait son nom. Avec James Potter, ils étaient les chefs d'une petite bande redoutée et adulée. Sirius était appréciée par les filles aussi. Elles étaient nombreuses à lui tourner autour, car il était un des plus beaux garçons de l'école. Regulus… Regulus n'avait vraiment pas le sex-appeal de son frère. 

Regulus n'était qu'un élève parmi tant d'autres. Il n'avait rien de particulier. Sauf son nom et sa position. Mais cela ne valait rien quand son frère ne s'en servait même pas pour s'imposer. Regulus n'avait rien pour lui alors qu'il aurait du être un des élèves les plus respecté de Poudlard par son rang, parce qu'il venait d'une des plus nobles familles de sorciers d'Angleterre. Mais Sirus avait bousillé cette position dès sa première année à Poudlard en dénigrant sa propre famille et en s'imposant par ses propres moyens. Quand Regulus était arrivé à l'école, il s'était retrouvé loin de son cocon familial et n'avait jamais réussi à sortir de l'ombre de son grand frère.

Ca n'avait pas été mieux la semaine précédente, quand Sirius avait appris qu'il avait obtenu douze BUSEs. Pour une fois, ses parents l'avaient félicité et avaient même été fiers de lui, apparemment ; Regulus, il l'avait vu dans son regard, en avait ressentit une cuisante amertume. 

'Désolé, petit frère, on est un génie ou on ne l'est pas !' songeait Sirius en s'habillant.

Il se coiffa du mieux qu'il put. 'Après tout, avec mon charme naturel,'pensa t-il ironiquement, 'y'a pas besoin de grand chose…' Autant leur montrer, à cette bande de pourris, qu'il avait bien plus de classe et de noblesse qu'EUX.

Un grincement se fit entendre. C'était Tinny, la très vieille elfe de maison des Black. Sirius se doutait qu'elle serait bientôt éliminée par ses parents parce qu'elle commençait à avoir du mal à monter les escaliers et à utiliser ses capacités de téléportation. C'était étonnant qu'elle ait tenu si longtemps avec tout le travail qu'elle avait. Son mari était mort quelques années auparavant en faisant une chute en ramonant la cheminée. Sa fille, Torchy, essayait tant bien que mal de la faire tenir au service des Black. Sirius avait pitié de Torchy. Elle avait plus de cœur que Kreacher et que Tinny. Tinny serait morte pour les Black sans hésiter et en les bénissant. Sirius trouvait cela particulièrement stupide, vu comment elle était traitée : avec mépris.

"Oui, Tinny ?" demanda Sirius.

"Le Jeune Maître doit venir dans le salon, car Monsieur et Madame disent que les invités vont arriver. Le Jeune Maître n'a besoin de rien ?", demanda l'elfe servilement.

"Non, Tinny, merci. En avant pour le grand show.", fit-il avec une moue dégoûtée. 

L'elfe ne répondit rien tandis que Sirius finissait de mettre en place un foulard aux couleurs de sa robe et frappé du symbole de la famille. Elle craignait sans doute un nouveau discours du jeune homme, qui dirait des choses affreuses sur la si noble maison des Black.

Sirius ferma sa porte à l'aide de plusieurs charmes. Il se refusait à ce que les Elfes rangent sa chambre et s'en chargeait lui-même, car il savait depuis longtemps que ses parents ne connaissaient pas l'expression "vie privée".

Il descendit les escaliers, déprimé à l'idée de revoir ses horribles cousines, ainsi que tous ces oncles et tantes tellement pédants.

Regulus était déjà dans le salon avec son père tandis que sa mère finissait de donner les dernières consignes à Kreacher et Torchy pour le dîner. Sirius s'affala sur un fauteuil avec un soupir d'ennui. Son frère lui jeta un regard courroucé. Leur père, Antarès Black, avait ouvert une boite à musique et ouvert le bar. On attendait plus que les invités.

_A suivre_

Petite note de la correctrice : Hum… dans l'ensemble, y'a pas beaucoup de fautes… C'est juste que la construction des phrases est un peu trop compliquée pour moi… Je n'ai que 13 ans! Je vais seulement rentrer en secondaire 2… En tout cas, les fautes d'accord sont pas mal toutes corrigés, les erreurs dans les noms aussi… Ce n'est que la syntaxe que je ne suis pas sûre… En tout cas, c'est un plaisir de relire cette fic !^^

Petite note de l'auteur : et moi je suis bien aise d'avoir une beta-readeuse… Je la remercie beaucoup, et ça fait plaisir de voir que c'est un plaisir de relire cette fic !!! Et t'en fait pas pour ton âge, si tu n'a pas trouver d'incohérences, c'est qu'il n'y en a pas !


	2. chapitre deux

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com) 

**Beta-readeuse** : Lexyann

**Titre** : Voler de ses propres ailes 

**Résumé** : Comment Sirius a-t-il fui la maison des Black quand il avait seize ans ? Comme à son habitude : sur un coup de tête… et devant témoins !

Présentation des personnages:

**Sirius Black** : là, vous connaissez…

**Regulus Black** : jeune frère de Sirius, adhère complètement aux vues extrémistes de la famille. Je lui ai donné 14 ans dans la fic.

**Monsieur et Madame Black** : je les ai appellé Antarès (une étoile de la constellation du scorpion) et Regina ("reine" en latin)

**Les cousins Black** : Servius est le frère du père de Sirius. Bien que d'un an plus jeune, il s'est marié avec Lavinia et a eu des enfants plus tôt. Leurs trois filles sont :

**Bellatrix Black** : la plus jeune cousine de Sirius, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Future Madame Lestrange. Future Mangemorte.

**Andromède Black Tonks** : aînée des cousines Black. A été reniée pour avoir épousé un enfant de moldu. Mère d'une petite fille, cousine préférée de Sirius.

**Narcissa Black Malefoy** : cadette des cousines Black, sœur de Bellatrix et Andromède, jeune épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Futur Mangemorte.

**Lucius Malefoy** : Héritier du clan Malefoy. Futur Mangemort.

**Caius Malefoy** : père de Lucius, veuf.

**Les Lestrange** : grands amis des Malefoy, ils se font vieux et ont deux fils :

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : fiancé de Bellatrix, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Futur Mangemort.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : de deux ans plus âgé mais moins brillant que son frère, fiancé à Anaïs MacDull. Futur Mangemort.

**Les Mehflua** : cousins de la mère de Sirius. Leur fille Ganymède a épousé Rockwood.

**Les Rockwood** : Augustus travaille au Département des Mystères. Futur Mangemort. Il a épousé Ganymède, la fille des Mehflua. Leur fils Catus a 22 ans, leur fille Altaïr 12 ans.

**Les MacDull** : importants politiciens, une de leur fille, Cléa, a épousé Walter Bergson ; l'autre, Anaïs est fiancée à Rabastan Lestrange.

**Les Bergson** : Walter est directeur des Transports Magiques. Il a épousé Cléa MacDull.

**Alphart Black **: vieil oncle de Monsieur Black, célibataire, pas très courageux, cache son affection pour Sirius.

**Cousine Eunice **: Cousine de Monsieur Black, vieille fille bigote et raciste.

**Tante Elladora : **une tante de Sirius, veuve.

**Kreacher** : elfe de maison des Black, âge avancé.

**Tinny** : très vieille elfe de maison, elle commence à être trop vieille.

**Torchy** : fille de Tinny, elle est la plus jeune des trois elfes et la préférée de Sirius.

***

Chapitre deux

Les cousins Black furent les premiers à arriver par la Poudre de Cheminette. Monsieur Black accueillit avec plaisir son frère et la femme de celui-ci, héritière d'une grande famille de sang-pur. Leur fille Bellatrix, une grande adolescente au visage maussade, mais que Sirius savait être une véritable garce pas stupide pour un sou, manqua de déchirer sa robe au bord de la cheminée. Sirius en fut déçu.

Sirius salua brièvement son oncle et sa tante, tandis que Regulus était beaucoup plus démonstratif. Puis il se tourna vers sa cousine, et dit froidement :

"Bellatrix."

"Sirius." répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Sirius haïssait Bellatrix. Il ne supportait pas son arrogance, sa méchanceté, sa servilité pour obtenir le plus de pouvoir et son mépris pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas du sang-pur. Et surtout, il savait qu'elle était dangereuse. Très dangereuse. Elle était plutôt intelligente, comme fille, même si elle ne brillait pas autant que lui. De plus, Sirius était viscéralement hostile à son attirance pour la Magie Noire.

Bellatrix était à Serpentard, la maison rivale de la sienne, et à part Severus Rogue, elle était l'élève de Poudlard qu'il détestait le plus.

Bellatrix jugeait qu'il était amoral que l'héritier des Black se soit retrouvé à Gryffondor (les Black allaient généralement à Serdaigle ou Serpentard), et qu'en plus il manifeste tant de mépris pour son rang. Mais surtout, c'était ses amitiés pour la famille Potter, une famille "impure" en opposition avec la leur, et pour des "Sang-de-Bourbe" qu'elle n'acceptait pas. 

Combien de fois, même enfants, ils ne s'étaient pas battus ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se sentir, c'était tout simple.

Très vite, avant même que les salutations ne soient terminées, la tante Elladora arriva par la Poudre de Cheminette, et le carillon de la porte d'entrée résonna ; presque aussitôt, Torchy fit entrer les Rockwood. Ils étaient apparentés aux Black par mariage, car Valérius avait épousé la fille des cousins de la mère de Sirius, les Mehflua. Ils avaient un fils de vingt-deux ans et une fille d'à peine douze ans qu'ils avaient emmenés. La gamine, dans une superbe robe pêche, garnie de bijoux, ressemblait à une poupée et essayait d'avoir l'air le plus distingué possible. "La pauvre" pensa Sirius "Elle va découvrir l'horreur des receptions ampoulées de ces croûtons de sang-purs." 

Ce ne fut que salutations mielleuses et Monsieur Black commença à proposer des apérétifs.

La cheminée cracha une nouvelle fournée d'invités : Monsieur Caius Malefoy et son fils Lucius qui avait épousé l'année précédente la sœur de Bellatrix, Narcissa. 

Narcissa était une très belle jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds magnifiques. Mais elle était hautaine, méprisante et si arrogante que Sirius avait envie de lui renverser un seau d'ordures sur la tête à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La jeune femme se précipita avec un grand sourire sur sa famille. Sirius réussit à rester dans son coin et à ne faire que de petits saluts.

Et puis arrivèrent l'oncle Alphart, un pleutre selon Sirius, la cousine Eunice, une vieille bigote, et les Mefhlua, de vrais pourris. Parmis les autres invités ne faisant pas partie de la famille, il y eut les Lestrange et leurs deux fils, Rodolphus, fiancé à Bellatrix, et Rabastan ; Sirius les connaissait tous deux, ils faisaient partie de la bande de Severus Rogue et avec ses amis de Gryffondor, c'était leurs ennemis personnels. Il y eut aussi les MacDull, avec leurs deux filles et leur gendre, Walter Bergson, Directeur du Département des Transports Magiques et politicien très actif.

Ça faisait vingt-huit convives. Un dîner mortellement ennuyeux se profilait à l'horizon de Sirius. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une des plus horribles soirées de sa vie. 'Encore heureux que Severus Rogue ne soit pas là!' gémit-il dans sa tête. Ç'aurait été le pompon et Azkaban lui aurait parut plus accueillante!

Tout le monde bavardait, un verre à la main. Les dames avaient pris les fauteuils et canapés et parlaient du mariage de Narcissa qui lui réussissait bien à en juger sa mine radieuse, des fiançailles prévues entre Bellatrix et Rodolphus et du futur bébé des Bergson. La jeune sœur de Madame Bergson, Anaïs, une Serdaigle qui entrait en septième année, détaillait Lucius Malefoy et Sirius lui-même avec un regard alléché(_Qui lorgne qui?)_. Sirius grimaça. Pauvre fille, dire qu'elle était fiancée à l'autre imbécile de Lestrange. Elle allait devenir sa cousine par alliance puisque Bellatrix épouserait l'autre Lestrange. Quelle horreur! Il avait intérêt à faire attention! Il savait qu'Anaïs était du genre mangeuse d'hommes. Elle lui avait fait des avances l'an passé et Sirius avait mis un point d'honneur à ne pas les voir. Exercice qu'il maîtrisait très bien depuis des années, avec toutes ces filles qui lui couraient après !

L'oncle Alphart sirotait un verre en faisant mine de participer à la conversation entre Rockwood, Lestrange père et Lucius Malefoy, particulièrement à l'aise malgré son jeune âge. Il n'avait en effet que vingt-deux ans. 

Sirius se vit contraint de se rapprocher de son père quand Monsieur Malefoy demanda quel âge avait les fils de Monsieur Black, puis demanda les résultats des BUSEs de Sirius quand il apprit qu'il avait seize ans. 

"Douze", répondit le père de Sirius avec un sourire satisfait devant les regards respectueux de Malefoy et des Rockwood et celui, jaloux, de Rabastan Lestrange.

"Oh, brillant! " s'exclama Augustus Rockwood, qui travaillait au Département des Mystères. "Je vois, jeune homme, que vous ne faites pas défaut. Je gage que vos résultats aux ASPICs seront aussi élogieux. "

"Je l'espère de tout cœur", répondit Sirius avec une certaine ironie.

C'est alors que Rodolphus Lestrange se rapprocha.

"Sirius Black est une célébrité à Poudlard, mais pas vraiment pour ses prouesses scolaires. Ses frasques valent à Gryffondor de perdre autant de points qu'il en gagne avec ses brillants résultats. "

"Mais que m'importe puisque notre maison a encore gagné la coupe grâce à notre victoire au Quidditch! " répliqua Sirius. "De combien à perdu Serpentard cette année ? Vingt points derrière Poufsouffle, c'est ça? "

Et il vida son verre en regardant Rodolphus Lestrange avec amusement.

"Une chance que cette victoire, releva l'autre, le regard noir, car avec le nombre impressionnant de retenues que tu as accumulées, je me demande encore comment tu as pu être présent au festin de fin d'année. "

"J'ai eu une dispense spéciale", répliqua Sirius d'un ton supérieur. "Et toi, tu as eu combien de BUSEs l'an passé? Six? Sept? "

"Dix! " cracha presque Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Allons, allons…," dit Monsieur Malefoy, amusé. "Il faut bien que jeunesse se passe! Mais si vous êtes tellement rétif à l'ordre, Sirius, que faîtes-vous à Gryffondor? Je vous aurais plutôt vu à Serpentard. "

"C'est à cause de ce que mon père a pu vous raconter sur moi? " demanda Sirius qui s'amusait, ignorant le regard d'avertissement de ce dernier.

"La plupart des Black sont allés à Serpentard." expliqua le jeune Caius Malefoy. Vos parents, votre frère, vos cousines…"

Il omit bien sûr Andromède qui avait été à Serdaigle.

"Excepté l'oncle Alphart qui était à Poufsouffle, la cousine Eunice à Serdaigle, ou mon arrière-grand-mère qui était à Gryffondor elle aussi", rapella Sirius. "Le Choixpeau a ses propres décisions. "

"Nous le savons, " approuva Augustus Rockwood. Il désigna Catus : "Mon fils s'est retrouvé à Serpentard alors que nous étions persuadés qu'un rat de bibliothèque comme lui finirait à Serdaigle. Pour la petite, on ose plus se prononcer. Altaïr, viens donc! " appela t-il.

La gamine se détacha de sa mère et s'approcha, les yeux baissées. 

"Altaïr, voici tes cousins au second degré, Sirius Black, et son jeune frère Regulus, là (Regulus n'avait pas réussit à se rendre intéressant et à participer à la conversation. Il se tenait donc en retrait.). Tu ne les as pas vus depuis très longtemps, je sais. Voici aussi Monsieur Malefoy et Rodolphus et Rabastan Lestrange. Dis bonsoir. "

La petite salua, et murmura :

"Je suis très honorée d'être ici ce soir. "

En vérité, elle était vraiment impressionnée par la maison des Black et la détaillait depuis son arrivée, les yeux ronds.

"Nous parlions des maisons de Poudlard, ajouta son frère d'un ton badin. Où penses-tu aller, Altaïr? "

"Oh! Je ne sais pas. Je pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir avant que le Choixpeau ne décide. "

"Exact, mais j'espère que ce sera Serpentard. Quoique Poufsouffle ne me surprenne pas : elle est tellement serviable et obéissante! " rit Monsieur Rockwood.

"J'essayerai d'aller à Serpentard, père", osa la fillette, un rien contrarié.

"Hum, voilà une demoiselle qui a du caractère", se moqua Monsieur Malefoy. "Nous venons juste de dire que seul le Choixpeau décidait. "

"En fait", coupa Sirius et son père sentit qu'il commençait à perdre sa retenue, "je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis à Gryffondor et non à Serpentard. Figurez-vous que c'est là que le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer, mais j'ai catégoriquement refusé."

On le regardait avec un peu de soupçon, à présent. Son père ne disait rien mais ses lèvres pincées exprimait sa colère.

"Vraiment? " fit Rodolphus Lestrange, et il y avait un plaisir malsain dans sa voix. "Et pourquoi donc? "

Sirius eut un sourire narquois et se pencha en avant, baissant la voix.

"Je vais vous dire la vérité : je n'aurais pas supporté d'être avec Bellatrix, et je ne voulais pas être condamné pour meurtre. Ce qui est une chance pour toi, Rodolphus. "

Les adultes eurent un petit rire, le prenant à la plaisanterie. Mais Sirius sentait bien qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'il y avait de vrai là-dedans. Rodolphus Lestrange eut une grimace plutôt qu'un sourire et la petite Altaïr le regarda avec perplexité. Il était plutôt fier de son coup.

Madame Rockwood s'approcha.

"Sirius, je tenais à te féliciter. Ta mère vient de me dire, pour tes BUSEs. Remarquable. J'espère qu'Altaïr sera aussi brillante, qu'en penses-tu?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. 

"Aucune idée. Le génie n'est pas donné à tout le monde", fit-il en jetant un regard à son frère, qui rougit, et leur père serra son verre convulsivement à cette marque d'insolence.

"Ooh, Sirius, ne soit pas si obtu…", le gourmanda-t-elle de sa voix onctueuse que Sirius détestait. "Mais pourquoi n'expliquerais-tu pas mieux à Altaïr ce qui l'attend à Poudlard, elle entre en septembre et est effrayée…"

Elle poussa ostensiblement sa fille vers Sirius et prit le bras de son mari, l'entraînant vers ses parents et sa sœur. Le père de Sirius eut un sourire satisfait et jeta un lourd regard à son aîné. En voyant la mine condescendante et satsifaite de l'ensemble des personnes qui leur avaient jeté un œil, Sirius eut une grimace. Il avait très bien compris où on voulait en venir. La gamine était une sang-pur et les Rockwood avaient tout interêt à se rapprocher encore plus de la Noble, Très Ancienne et Très Riche Maison des Black. Il regarda la fille et respira un grand coup. Jamais ils ne l'auraient dans leurs filets. Il laissait les mariages arrangés à Bellatrix, Narcissa et Regulus. 

"Petite Altaïr, puisque Serpentard t'attire tellement, je te propose de voir cela avec un Serpentard en particulier : Lestrange - Ah, non, il est déjà fiancé - et - oh, mais oui - mon petit frère se fera un plaisir de t'en parler. En plus, il a du mal avec les filles, tu pourras lui refiler des tuyaux, hein? "

Il donna une claque dans le dos de son frère et se dirigea vers le buffet se reservir à boire. Mais sa mère l'intercepta.

"Ça suffit! Tu ne vas pas te rendre ivre!" siffla t-elle. "Comment oses-tu être aussi grossier en laissant cette jeune fille que l'on t'a présenté? "

"Cette jeune fille est ma cousine au deuxième degré, merci bien! Je ne compte pas l'épouser, vous pourrez peut-être la refiler à Regulus.

"Les Rockwood sont des gens très importants! Une telle union est extrêmement intéressante! "

Sirius regarda la gamine et grimaça.

"Franchement, je ne vois rien d'intéressant. Je préfère me soûler avant que vos inviters ne ME soûlent!" fit-il avec son sourire si insolent.

Sa mère ne put répondre, car une cloche retentit : le diner était annoncé. Madame Black se fit aussitôt tout sucre tout miel et d'une voix aimable, demanda aux invités de la suivre dans la salle à manger.

'C'est parti…' se dit Sirius avec répugnance. Il n'avait pas envie de se soûler, en fait. Il n'appréciait pas la sensation que lui procurait le vin : il avait l'impression de perdre une partie de son contrôle sur lui-même.

Monsieur Black trônait au milieu de la grande table, Rockwood en face de lui. 'C'est bien ça, ils veulent me coller avec la mioche', soupira intérieurement Sirius en voyant le père d'Altaïr à la place d'honneur et se voyait assis à côté d'elle. Une colère sourde montait en lui. Ils ne s'imaginaient pas décider de sa vie, quand même!

Le pire, c'est que Bellatrix était assise de l'autre côté de lui. En face, il y avait Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, ainsi que Monsieur Bergson.

Le repas était bien entendu parfait. Kreacher et Tinny avait travaillé comme des bêtes et s'étaient punis pour le moindre défaut. La soupe et les charcuteries étaient d'un parfum délicieux. Sirius n'avait pas faim. Cette société lui soulevait le cœur. Sa mère parlait avec mépris des elfes avec la tante Elladora et Monsieur et Madame McDull. Les Mehflua écoutaient avec bonhomie les frères Lestrange faire leur propre éloge. Les cousins Black se gaussaient avec son père et Monsieur Lestrange de pauvres Moldus qui avaient subi l'ire du Ministère en coinçant une troupe de fonctionnaires dans une ruelle de Londres la semaine passée.

On en vint au plat principal et Sirius avait réussi à envoyer balader la jeune Altaïr à toutes ses tentatives pour engager la conversation avec lui, contrainte par le regard de sa mère de retenter sans cesse sa chance. Sirius finit par avoir pitié d'elle. Quand Madame Rockwood elle aussi entra dans la danse, il se résigna.

"Et que souhaites-tu faire après Poudlard, Sirius? Suivre les traces de ton père dans la politique? Ou faire carrière au Ministère? " lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire, découvrant des dents tordues et en battant des cils.

"Je n'ai pas décidé. J'ai le temps d'y penser."

"Sirius n'est pas du genre à réfléchir", souligna Bellatrix d'une voix fruitée.

Sirius la snoba avec dédain.

"Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée? Quelle est votre matière préférée à Poudlard? Altaïr aimerait se lancer dans l'Arithmancie, n'est-ce pas, Altaïr? "

"Oui, j'aimerais bien…", murmura celle-ci en essayant de battre des cils comme sa mère.

Quelle horreur quand la gamine singeait sa mère… Quel gâchis…

"Personnellement, je suis plutôt Métamorphose et Défense contre les forces du Mal", lâcha-t-il.

"Vraiment? Comme c'est in-té-ressant! " ronronna Madame Rockwood. "Caius a toujours préféré les Sortilèges et l'Arithmancie. "Quant à moi, j'étais très douée en Divination, mais pas en Métamorphose, malheureusement."

"C'est un des domaines les plus difficiles", acquiesça Anaïs MacDull. "Mais Sirius est paraît-il extrêmement doué en ce domaine. Le professeur McGonagall le dit souvent. "

'Tu ne sais pas la moitié de ce que je suis capable en Métamorphose, chérie. Et James est encore plus doué que moi !' songea Sirius en lui décrochant un sourire crispé.

"Mais que voilà un jeune homme idéal. Qu'en penses-tu, ma chérie? Si j'avais vingt ans de moins, je vous épouserais! " dit langoureusement Madame Rockwood.

'Au secours' songea Sirius. 'Je vais mourir en m'étranglant d'horreur…' Il essaya d'hâter sa fin en avalant un énorme morceau de rôti.

"Quel appétit…", souligna Madame Rockwood d'une voix sensuelle. "Voilà un jeune homme solide et fringant! N'est-ce pas, ma chérie? "

Mais elle fixait Sirius en disant cela et non sa fille. Si elle ne montrait pas ses dents tordues, Madame Rockwood, qui avait vingt ans de moins que son mari, pouvait passer pour une belle femme. Elle avait le même genre de beauté sensuelle, animale et charnelle, que Bellatrix, parfois, bien que cela n'ai rien à voir avec celle, divine, de Narcissa. Non d'un chien, elle le trouvait à son goût la vieille! Et pas que pour sa fille! Sa cousine, en plus !

Il lui fit une grimace en mastiquant sa viande. À l'autre bout de la table, sa mère lui décochait des regards noirs qui n'étaient pas très discrets. Tout le monde avait compris le petit jeu et chacun avait tenté de lier la conversation entre Sirius et la fillette avec tellement d'insistance que cela en devenait grotesque. Sirius entendait la conversation de son père et des Malefoy, critiquant la conduite du Ministère à propos des Moldus et de la présence de leurs enfants à Poudlard…

"Il serait temps que cela change, mais avec Dumbledore…", fit Lucius avec mépris.

Narcissa eut une moue dédaigneuse pour approuver son mari.

"Il ne restera pas longtemps en place si le Ministère le décide", assura Monsieur Lestrange.

"Ils n'ont toujours pas compris qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire dans la haute société avec ce qui est arrivé le mois dernier? " persifla Madame Lestrange.

Le mois précédent, trois sorciers d'origine moldus avaient été retrouvés assassinés à quelques jours d'intervalle. Avec la Marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus des cadavres. Deux hommes et une femme qui travaillaient au Ministère et étaient parmis les plus virulents opposants à la montée en puissance de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Cela avait fait la une des journaux et les parents de Sirius en avait beaucoup rit, comme d'une simple plaisanterie. Sirius serra douloureusement sa fourchette. Il les haïssait du plus profond de son être. Ils le révoltaient. Comment pouvait-on rire de cela?

La conversation devint de plus en plus excitée sur la situation politique. C'était des allusions sinistres à la situation du Comité de Défense des Moldus et des lettres de menaces reçues par ses membres ; le regret de la cousine Mehflua de ne pouvoir chasser les moldus ; les moqueries de Bellatrix sur des Sang-de-Bourbes de l'école ; le mépris, l'arrogance, la suffisance, la vantardise.

Sirius sentait sa tête tourner et son cœur chavirer comme s'il allait vomir. Tout cela lui donnait la nausée. Et puis il entendit son père répondre à Monsieur Malefoy : 

"Oui, ces méthodes sont peut-être discutables pour beaucoup, mais Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a manifestement plus d'envergure que notre Ministre. Et une vraie vision de ce que doit être le monde de la sorcellerie. Enfin, avec un peu de temps, nous verrons les choses changer et la situation s'améliorer. "

"Je sais que certains, au Ministère, se plaignent de cette situation qu'ils jugent menaçante voir même tyrannique, mais j'échangerai bien cette tyrannie contre celle que nous vivons avec le règne des Sang-Impurs du Ministère! " fit Monsieur Lestrange en riant.

"Il paraît que d'autres moldus on été tué dans le Devon, il y a quelques jours…", fit Monsieur Black.

"Ah, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite", répondit Malefoy avec un ton entendu.

Ce plaisir malsain et les regards complices du père et du fils Malefoy ne laissaient pas de doute. Ils avaient fait parti de l'expédition. Sirius eut envie de vomir. Rockwood parut gêné et changea de conversation.

"On n'entend guère vos fils, Antarès. Le plus jeune à l'air timide, mais j'ai entendu dire que l'aîné était du genre à avoir du caractère. "

'Tu n'imagines pas mon pote...' 

"Il a de grandes capacités qu'il n'emploie pas au mieux, " gronda son père. "Contrairement à son frère et c'est déplorable, mais nous ne désespérons pas de lui… La crise d'adolescence, vous connaissez…"

Les hommes sourirent en regardant leurs rejetons.

"J'ai eu la grande surprise de croiser Sirius en train de servir les clients au "Tropico" l'an passé, vous imaginez-vous?" babilla Narcissa avec un regard des plus hypocritement gentil à son cousin.

"Vraiment? " fit Monsieur Lestrange, surpris, alors que Bellatrix et Rodolphus avaient une moue méprisante.

"Tout à fait, répondit Srius. C'était très amusant et j'ai pu m'offrir toute une garde-robe avec ça.

"Voyons ! ", rit Monsieur Malefoy, "Vous n'avez nul besoin de _travailler_ (il avait dit ce mot comme si c'était une maladie contagieuse) pour avoir des vêtements. Enfin, je sais qu'à cet âge, même les garçons se mettent à avoir des goûts particuliers et des idées bien entêtées qui ne sont parfois pas du goût de leurs parents! "

"Ouais, approuva Sirius avec condescendance. Je n'arrive pas à convaincre mon père que le jeans et les chemises moldues sont la mode la plus classe qui existe. Alors quand je suis rentré en short et en t-shirts la dernière fois, vous auriez du voir sa tête! "

Là, Monsieur Black reposa son verre avec un geste de brusque qui n'échappa à personne et le sourire de Monsieur Malefoy se fâna quelque peu. Sirius aimait provoquer sa famille, et ce repas ostentatoire avec les invités les plus anti-moldus possibles lui offrait un terrain de choix pour son activité favorite. Monsieur Lestrange et Monsieur Bergson eurent un petit sourire affecté et Madame Bergson murmura "les jeunes…"

"Travailler pour ces frusques… Des fois, tu me fais vraiment pitié, mon pauvre Sirius…", dit Bellatrix avec nonchalance.

"Attention, tu es prise en flagrant délit de mensonge, cousine. Tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas de cœur et pas de pitié. Tu l'as dit à ton fiancé. C'est un défaut familial auquel j'ai malheureusement échappé…", soupira Sirius de façon exagérée.

"Je crois que nos jeunes gens sont un peu énervé par cette réception, lâcha dangereusement Monsieur Black en regardant les cousins.

Sirius ne put se retenir.

"Mais ça, je crois que je l'avais dit avant même que les invitations ne partent", cracha t-il avec venin.

"Sirius…"

La voix de son père était un avertissement.

Mais Sirius n'en avait cure. Ses parents n'avaient plus aucune prise sur lui depuis longtemps. Il en avait assez. Comment pouvait-il vivre au milieu de gens qui le considérait comme un chien à dresser? Il eut un soupir méprisant en défiant son père du regard. Il s'était décidé. Il ne continuerait pas plus longtemps ce petit jeu. Autant en finir. Il allait tout déballer en beauté…

"Je crois que mon fils ne montre pas assez de reconnaissance envers son rang, contrairement à son frère. Il ne pourrait trouver meilleure compagnie que celle assemblée à cette table, n'est-ce pas, mes amis? "

Et le père de Sirius leva son verre. Tous les convives l'imitèrent. Ils trinquèrent chacun avec le voisin et si Bellatrix lui lança un regard narquois en touchant négligemment son verre qu'il n'avait pas touché, cela se compliqua quand sa mère lui demanda - ou plutôt lui ordonna :

"Allons, Sirius, trinque avec Altaïr."

Il voulut faire mine de ne pas l'entendre, mais, à nouveau, il eut pitié de la fille qui se tournait vers lui avec espoir. Ce n'était qu'une gamine. Alors, il fit tinter son verre contre le sien. Et sa mère en profita.

"Je crois qu'ils vont très bien ensemble", déclara-t-elle.

"Ma foi, j'ai toujours pensé que votre fils avait énormément de qualités", se pourlécha Madame Rockwood.

"Je ne pense pas que l'écart d'âge soit un problème", ajouta son époux. 

Évidemment que cela ne le gênait pas, ce gros bonhomme, il en avait plus de soixante alors que sa femme en avait à peine quarante.

"Ils formeront un très beau couple, j'en suis sûre", dit Narcissa avec un ton légèrement moqueur destiné uniquement à son cousin.

"Reste à trouver chaussure au pied de votre cadet", rit Monsieur Malefoy.

"Il a encore le temps, mais je crois qu'Altaïr va faire des jalouses, n'est-ce pas mon lapin?" annonça d'une voix bébête la cousine Eunice.

Sirius se hérissait. La fureur montait en lui. 

"Il faut préserver notre sang, cela va de soit", approuva la tante Elladora.

L'oncle Alphart ne dit rien. Il semblait juste commencer à comprendre de quoi il était question. Sirius se mordit la langue. C'était fini, il s'en fichait. Il allait faire ça avec panache.

"Quand pensez-vous annoncer les fiançailles? " demanda la cousine Black qui souriait de toute ses dents jaunes.

Bon sang… Il allait les envoyer paître. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. Le plus gros scandale de la haute société. Il allait les insulter comme jamais.

"Quand Altaïr aura quinze ans, ce sera bien, non ? Sirius pourra l'épouser quand elle quittera Poudlard", répondit Madame Rockwood.

Tout le monde avait une mine satisfaite. Mais pour Sirius, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. 

Il eut l'impression de flotter dans un brouillard blanc, et les seize années qu'il avait vécu dans cette famille maudite lui revinrent en mémoire en un condensé d'émotions…

_ A suivre…_


	3. chapitre trois

**Auteur** : Alana Chantelune (alanachantelune@caramail.com)

**Titre** : Voler de ses propres ailes 

**Beta-readeuse** : Lexyann

**Résumé** : La réception des Black a fini de mettre Sirius hors de lui quand il a découvert qu'on voulait lui arranger un mariage avec une cousine éloignée. Il décide de tirer un trait définitif sur sa famille, et ne va pas faire dans la dentelle !

Dernier chapitre! Sirius Forever! J.K. Rowling, je te hais ! Mais que ça t'empêche pas d'écrire les deux derniers bouquins !

Présentation des personnages:

**Sirius Black** : là, vous connaissez…

**Regulus Black** : jeune frère de Sirius, adhère complètement aux vues extrémistes de la famille. Je lui ai donné 14 ans dans la fic.

**Monsieur et Madame Black** : leurs parents

**Les cousins Black** : Servius est le frère du père de Sirius. Lui et sa femme ont trois filles :

**Bellatrix Black** : la plus jeune cousine de Sirius, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Future Madame Lestrange et future Mangemorte.

**Andromède Black Tonks** : aînée des cousines Black. A été reniée pour avoir épousé un enfant de moldu. Mère d'une petite fille, cousine préféré de Sirius.

**Narcissa Black Malefoy** : cadette des cousines Black, sœur de Bellatrix et Andromède, jeune épouse de Lucius Malefoy. Future Mangemorte.

**Lucius Malefoy** : Héritier du clan Malefoy. Futur Mangemort (ou déjà Mangemort).

**Caius Malefoy** : père de Lucius, veuf.

**Les Lestrange** : grands amis des Malefoy, ils se font vieux et ont deux fils :

**Rodolphus Lestrange** : fiancé de Bellatrix, Serpentard entrant en septième année. Futur Mangemort.

**Rabastan Lestrange** : de deux ans plus âgé mais moins brillant que son frère, fiancé à Anaïs MacDull. Futur Mangemort.

**Les Mehflua** : cousins de la mère de Sirius. Leur fille Ganymède a épousé Rockwood.

**Les Rockwood** : Augustus travaille au Département des Mystères. Futur Mangemort. Il a épousé Ganymède la fille des Mehflua. Leur fils Catus a 22 ans, leur fille Altaïr 12 ans.

**Les MacDull** : importants politiciens, une de leur fille, Cléa, a épousé Walter Bergson ; l'autre, Anaïs, est fiancée à Rabastan Lestrange.

**Les Bergson** : Walter est directeur des Transports Magiques. Il a épousé Cléa MacDull.

**Alphart Black **: vieil oncle de Monsieur Black, célibataire, pas très courageux, cache son affection pour Sirius.

**Cousine Eunice **: Cousine de Monsieur Black, vieille fille bigote et raciste.

**Tante Elladora : **une tante de Sirius, veuve.

**Kreacher** : elfe de maison des Black, âge avancé.

**Tinny** : très vieille elfe de maison, elle commence à être trop vieille pour travailler.

**Torchy** : fille de Tinny, elle est la plus jeune des trois elfes et la préférée de Sirius.

**James Potter** : meilleur ami de Sirius. Heu, là, vous connaissez aussi, non?

**Edmund Potter **: père de James. J'ai pris le prénom d'un des héros du cycle de Narnia.

**Eliane Potter **: mère de James. Prénom d'une dame des chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

*******

**Chapitre trois**

D'un seul coup, toute sa haine, tout son mépris pour ce qu'il était le saisirent. La douleur qu'il avait ressenti durant tant d'années en espérant l'affection de ses parents, le désespoir qu'il avait ressenti en comprenant qu'ils ne le regarderaient jamais comme leur fils mais comme un simple maillon dans la lignée, que sa mère ne le câlinerait jamais, que son père ne serait jamais fier de lui, qu'ils ne l'encourageraient jamais à faire ce qu'il aimait, qu'ils ne l'aimeraient jamais, tout simplement…

Une joie sourde se diffusa en lui tandis qu'il prenait la parole avec un maximum d'insolence pour sortir enfin le grand jeu qu'il avait décidé.

"Une seconde. La jeune Altaïr meurt peut-être d'envie de m'épouser ou est assez docile pour obéir au doigt et à l'œil mais il est hors de question que je l'épouse.", déclara Sirius en regardant lentement l'assemblé, qui se tut.

"Ah, les jeunes… Vous aurez le temps d'y penser, dit Monsieur Rockwood alors que les parents de Sirius avaient blêmi.

"Je ne l'épouserai pas.", affirma Sirius en reposant ses couverts de façon à les faire cliquer sur son assiette.

"Nous en reparlerons!", trancha son père d'une voix menaçante.

"Non. Je ne l'épouserai pas, vous êtes bouchés ou quoi?" répéta Sirius en le dévisagea comme si c'était un attardé mental.

Monsieur Black se mit à trembler de rage.

"Quelle insolence… Fais tes excuses immédiatement à nos hôtes!"

"Dans tes rêves!" se moqua Sirius. "Si vous vous imaginez tous que je vais épouser une pauvre sang-pure que vous avez réussi à dégoter, vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'œil. Je n'épouserai jamais de sang-pure au sang abâtardi, je me contenterai d'une fille qui me plaira, merci bien, et de préférence enfant de moldu ou encore mieux, moldue!"

"Espèce de petit insolent!" cracha sa mère en se dressant sur son siège. "Présente tes excuses immédiatement! Jamais on avait humilié le nom des Black ainsi!"

"Vous devriez vous calmez, mère. L'énervement ne vous va pas du tout. Ça vous rend toute jaune comme une vieille peau… Oh, c'est vrai! Vous êtes une vieille peau!" dit-il nonchalamment en avalant une gorgée de vin.

Le silence délicat qui s'en suivit permit à chacun d'entendre les hoquets de Madame Black, ainsi que la voix terrible de son époux.

"Dehors. Sors d'ici. Nous réglerons ton compte plus tard!"

"Non.", rétorqua posément Sirius. "Réglons cela maintenant."

Il fixa son père avec une joie malsaine. Il allait les enfoncer!!

"DEHORS!" cria son père en se dressant à son tour.

"Mais avec plaisir!" hurla Sirius en se levant à son tour, faisant tomber sa chaise et jetant son verre par terre. 

Le précieux cristal éclata en mille morceaux. 

"Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de me tirer de cette baraque pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. Tout ce que vous êtes, vous et chacun de vos invités, me répugne!", siffla t-il en continuant à regarder son père dans les yeux. 

L'assemblée était muette. Le scandale de l'année!!! Sirius se tourna vers Altaïr.

"Ma petite, je ne te souhaite de ne pas ressembler à tes parents, mais ça m'a l'air mal parti pour toi. En tout cas, désolé, je sais que je suis absolument irrésistible, mais les fillettes de ton âge ne m'intéresse pas, surtout que tu es ma cousine. Mais si tu veux vraiment devenir Madame Black, il te reste mon frangin! Il est très mou comme type, plutôt facilement influençable. Tu pourrais y trouver ton compte, et tu pourras avoir autant d'enfants abâtardis que tu veux avec lui. Ou peut-être pas! Je ne sais pas s'il en est capable, mais je te préviens, ça fait longtemps que les moldus savent que les mariages entre cousins donnent des gamins attardés. La consanguinité n'est pas très recommandée. Mais si tu veux avoir des débiles congénitaux comme gosses… Libre à toi."

"IL SUFFIT!!! DEHORS, HONTE DE MON SANG!!!" beugla son père, tandis que sa mère poussait un cri de rage.

"JE SUIS FIER D'ÊTRE LA HONTE DE CETTE FAMILLE MAUDITE PARCE QUE TOUT CE QU'ELLE EST, EST UNE HONTE POUR LE MONDE DE LA SORCELLERIE!!!" cria Sirius en retour.

Son père saisit sa baguette, mais Sirius fut plus prompt que lui.

"_Experliarmus_!" cria le jeune homme et la baguette de son père vola à l'autre bout de la pièce, tandis que celui-ci était projeté sur son siège. Il fut retenu par Malefoy père, qui manqua de peu de se retrouver écrabouillé par son hôte et d'ajouter ainsi au ridicule de la situation.

"Ne t'avise jamais plus de lever la main sur moi, tu le regretterais!", gronda Sirius. "C'est pareil pour les autres, je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir. Et je suis plus doué que pas mal d'entre vous!", déclara t-il en menaçant l'assemblée de sa baguette dont l'extrémité luisait sous l'effet de sa colère.

Sa mère bafouillait : "Tu… Tu as agressé ton père…"

Cela fit sourire Sirius. Chacun savait, vu l'état de Sirius, qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour que la baguette laisse échapper son pouvoir.

"Continuez donc à vous féliciter des meurtres de ce cher Voldemort! Oh, oui, vous avez la frousse de ce nom, hein? fit-il avec satisfaction en voyant la panique ou la terreur se peindre sur les visages. VOLDEMORT!!! Bande de larve, allez donc lui cirer les pompes à ce monstre, tout ce que je vois ici c'est une brochette d'aspirants Mangemorts qui se disent nobles alors qu'ils n'espèrent que ramper aux pieds d'un assassin… Et tu peux me déshériter, j'en ai rien à cirer, au contraire je n'attends que ça!! Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que si je me marie un jour, je prendrai le nom de mon épouse et me débarrasserai de cette immondice qu'est le nom des Black!!"

D'un geste rageur, il déchira sa robe, et appela :

"Kreacher! Tinny! Torchy!!"

Tinny et Torchy furent là en un instant, tremblantes de peur. Sirius leur balança immédiatement sa robe et son foulard brodé, à la grande horreur de ses parents - ou était-ce à la vue de la tenue moldue? Les deux elfes, elles, étaient pétrifiées.

"Foutez le camp.", leur intima Sirius. "ALLER!!!"

Elles disparurent, terrifiées par sa colère et sa baguette qui commençait à fumer.

"Kreacher!" cria encore Sirius alors que celui-ci arrivait, tout tremblant.

"NON !! Kreacher, va t-en! Ne prends rien de ce que te donnera ce misérable!" brailla sa mère. 

Kreacher, apeuré, retourna vite fait dans sa cuisine.

"Comment oses-tu?" hoqueta sa mère.

"Tant pis pour ce pauvre Kreacher, au moins Torchy pourra s'occuper de sa pauvre mère et ne pas voir sa tête orner cette sinistre demeure.", dit tranquillement Sirius.

Il recula vers la grande porte, savourant le spectacle de ces gens pétrifiés, scandalisés, horrifiés, haineux, méprisants… 

Bellatrix dardait sur lui des yeux qui ne signifiaient qu'une chose : 'si je peux, tu le paieras!'. Sa mère avait le visage convulsé de rage, ce qui la rendait absolument hideuse. Le vieux Rockwood, de toute sa hauteur, la mine sévère, ne disait mot dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, mais on voyait bien qu'il aurait aimé châtier l'insolent… L'oncle Alphart, lui, avait une expression étrange : paniqué, il avait aussi l'air triste, et aussi d'une certaine façon… Fier. Sirius croisa brièvement son regard et vit l'ombre d'un sourire malheureux passer sur le visage du vieil homme. Anaïs MacDull, la bouche ouverte, était en même temps effarée et excitée ; sans nul doute, elle s'empresserait de raconter tout cela au plus de monde possible!

La cousine Eunice avait sa serviette recouvrant sa bouche, comme si Sirius était un malade contagieux. La petite Altaïr tremblait de peur. Lucius Malefoy, qui avait regardé la scène avec amusement, avait une sorte de grimace, un sourire tordu : il avait clairement compris que désormais Sirius Black était un ennemi. Son père cachait un peu mieux ses sentiments : droit comme la justice, seul son regard indiquait qu'il avait lui aussi fiché Sirius comme un obstacle. Les Mehflua, les Bergson, les Lestrange le regardaient avec haine, mais aussi avec honte. 

'C'est ça, détestez-moi.', pensa Sirius. 'Je n'en ai rien à faire, désormais...'

"Aller, salut la compagnie! Continuez à vivoter dans vos grotesques espérances de pureté! J'espère que tes moutards ne seront pas trop débiles, Narcissa! J'espère que votre Voldemort se prendra bientôt la branlée qu'il mérite! Il n'a qu'à aller voir Dumbledore pour ça! J'ai entendu dire qu'il en avait un trouille bleue!"

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sans qu'il eut fait un geste. 

"Quand on sera à Poudlard, les jeunes, souvenez-vous que je n'ai plus rien à voir avec vous et épargnez-moi votre vue : je pourrais devenir violent! Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir!!!"

Il tourna les talons et courut dans sa chambre. En quelques secondes et quelques sortilèges, il avait rempli sa malle de tout ce qui lui appartenait et l'avait réduite à la taille d'une boite d'allumette. Il la fourra dans la poche de son jeans, ouvrit sa fenêtre et, à l'aide d'un petit sort, se prépara une chute en douceur. Mais avant de sauter, il tourna sa baguette vers sa chambre, et lança une série de sortilèges indélébiles, transformant la pièce en atelier de peintre fou, spécialisé dans les insultes aux Black.

Une fois dans l'herbe, devant la maison, il se mit à courir dans la nuit, sauta allègrement la barrière et traversa la place Grimmauld à toute vitesse, laissant le numéro douze loin derrière lui. 

Quel plaisir de courir!! Il était libre, LIBRE!! Il ne retournerait jamais de sa vie dans cette maison, il avait le monde devant lui, il était maître de son destin!! Le vent volant dans les cheveux, le cœur battant sous l'effort, il continua à courir de toutes ses forces, traversant les passages cloutés, sautant sur les trottoirs, esquivant les réverbères, pendant près d'un quart d'heure. La nuit était belle, les lampadaires l'empêchaient seulement de distinguer toutes les étoiles. Il respirait à grandes goulées l'air tiède de cette nuit d'été, enjambait les trottoirs avec de grands bonds, les yeux droits devant lui, ignorant les quelques passants qui le regardait passer avec perplexité. La légère douleur de l'effort physique le comblait de plaisir. Enfin, après une course épuisante, il ralentit pour reprendre son souffle, et expira l'air avec un grand sourire. Il n'était pas fatigué, il était du genre sportif. Il avait tourné une page de sa vie. Il ne serait plus offusqué par le poids de sa famille. Pas question qu'il gâche sa vie à les haïr. Il se construirait son propre chez lui, et de toute façon, il avait Poudlard, ses professeurs, il avait James, il avait Remus et Peter, ses amis, et ça, ça avait plus de valeur que la maison des Black.

Plus jamais, plus jamais la maison des Black… Plus jamais ses horribles parents, plus jamais son mollusque jaloux de frère, plus jamais ces murs sinistres, plus jamais cette ambiance oppressante de Magie Noire, ni ces invités pédants et arrogants, plus jamais cette maison…

Il marcha encore un peu, savourant sa nouvelle liberté, sa nouvelle résolution. Puis, il songea à se rendre quelque part. Il savait que James et ses parents l'accueillerait volontiers, alors il s'assura que nul Moldus ne se tenaient dans la rue, murmura "_Lumos_!" et agita sa baguette illuminé dans la rue.

Le Magicobus apparut comme à son habitude dans un ''bang'' sonore et vint s'arrêter devant lui, les pneus crissant.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à la vieille contrôleuse à la casquette trop large de débiter son discours. Il lui fourra la somme nécessaire dans les mains et clama distinctement l'adresse des Potter avant d'aller s'affaler dans un siège, subissant les réprimandes de la contrôleuse qui le jugeait extrêmement mal élevé.

Un heure plus tard, la vieille dame l'aurait adopté si elle avait pu. Elle et son collègue, le chauffeur, avaient fini par extorquer à Sirius son histoire et en avaient été bouleversés. Bien sûr, Sirius en avait un peu rajouté, parce qu'il supportait assez bien sa vie au 12, place Grimmauld en comparaison aux enfants maltraités. La contrôleuse, Edith, en avait pleuré, ''elle qui n'aurait jamais imaginé ça dans une noble famille'', et le chauffeur, Ned, un gros sorcier barbu qui ne devait pas se lever souvent de son siège, avait lancé de longues tirades contre les adeptes de la Magie Noire.

"Bonne chance et bon courage, mon garçon! Merlin te bénisse!" fit la vieille dame d'une voix émue, quand ils le déposèrent devant la maison des Potter. Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, tandis que le chauffeur l'encourageait en klaxonnant.

Sirius sauta sur le trottoir et leur fit des signes de la main. Quand le Magicobus eut disparu dans une explosion, il se dirigea vers le perron des Potter. Le salon était dans la pénombre, mais il y avait des lumières à l'étage. Ils devaient se préparer à se coucher.

Sirius appuya sur la sonnette, et quelques instant plus tard, Edmund Potter ouvrit la porte, étonné.

"Sirius? Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille?"

"Est-ce que je peux entrer, Monsieur Potter? S'il vous plaît?"

"Bien sûr, ne reste pas dehors."

A peine avait-il pénétré dans l'entrée, que James et sa mère descendaient les escaliers.

"Sirius? Ben, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" s'exclama son meilleur ami.

"Bonsoir Sirius. Tout va bien?" demanda avec sollicitude Eliane Potter, enveloppée dans une robe de chambre rose.

L'expression de leur visage fit tout d'un coup très mal à Sirius. Parce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui, parce qu'ils l'accueillaient avec tellement de naturel, parce que cette maison était si différente de la sienne, si chaleureuse… Comment osait-il s'imposer comme ça dans cette maison, amener ses problèmes ici? Il était encore mineur, il allait causer de sérieux problèmes à monsieur Potter…

Cela ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce moment, mais pourquoi les Potter l'accueilleraient-ils? Oh, ils le dépanneraient, bien sûr, mais après? Où vivrait-il le reste du mois avant de retourner à l'école? Et l'année prochaine? Et après? Il n'avait rien pour se loger, pas d'argent- ou si peu. 

Il avait décidé de partir sans songer au reste! Il ne pouvait même pas se servir de la magie, il n'avait pas ses diplômes de sorcellerie.

Il ne voulait pas retourner chez lui. Il n'avait rien là-bas pour être heureux. 

Personne ne l'attendait, personne ne se souciait de lui, personne ne s'inquiéterait de son sort.

D'un coup, tout le stress de la soirée lui tomba sur les épaules, et c'est d'un air désespéré qu'il regarda James et ses parents :

"Je… En fait… Je suis désolé… Je…"

Des larmes perçaient dans sa voix.

"Et si on allait au salon?" proposa la mère de James.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sirius, beaucoup plus calme, avait terminé sa tasse de thé. Son récit avait singulièrement impressionné James.

Pendant un moment, personne ne dit mot. Puis les parents de James se regardèrent, et Edmund déclara en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius :

"Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tant que tu le voudras, cette maison sera ton foyer."

Sirius le regarda, éperdu de reconnaissance, tandis qu'un immense sourire éclairait le visage de James.

"Vous êtes sûr, Monsieur?"

"Il n'y a pas à discuter.", déclara Eliane. "Nous savons ce qu'est ta famille, et nous savons qui tu es, toi. Tu es déjà un frère pour James. Ça ne nous pose aucun problème."

"Je ne pense pas qu'Antarès Black voudra avoir la moindre chose à voir avec toi, désormais. Et nous n'allons pas te jeter à la rue. De toute façon, tu seras bientôt adulte… Il vous manque un peu de bon sens à tous les deux pour cela, mais j'espère que cela ne tardera plus."

James eut un petit sourire et passa sa main dans les cheveux.

"Et puis, tous les hiboux que nous recevons vous concernent tous les deux, alors ça ne change pas grand-chose que tu vives sous notre toit.", continua Eliane.

Ils se mirent tous à rire. Mais malgré cette atmosphère détendue, Sirius sentait une grosse boule dans sa gorge. Ses yeux lui piquaient.

"Hey, pas de larmes, Sirius!" intervint James, en lui donnant une bourrade amicale." Tu devrais être fou de joie. Mon vieux, ce qu'on va pouvoir faire tous les deux, ça va être génial! Je pouvais pas rêver de meilleur frangin que toi."

"Oui, on ne va pas l'adopter officiellement, quand même, James!", remarqua sa mère. "Il est un peu vieux pour ça. Et moi j'ai passé l'âge de m'occuper de gamins. Mais ce sera tout comme, d'accord, Sirius?"

Sirius hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Le père de James reprit la parole, gentiment.

"Il va te falloir grandir, mon garçon. Tu as pris une grave décision, - celle qu'il fallait, sans doute, - mais ça ne sera pas toujours facile."

"Je sais. Je regrette que… J'aurais voulu… qu'ils soient… différents…", soupira-t-il, la voix étranglée.

"On ne choisi pas sa famille, Sirius.", dit doucement Eliane en s'asseyant près de lui et en l'enlaçant avec tendresse. "Mais je trouve que tu as choisi les bons amis. Tant que tu le voudras, nous serons ta famille."

Sirius répondit à son étreinte, ému ; jamais sa mère ne l'avait enlacé comme ça. Quelque part en lui, tout fut accompli, et la page définitivement tournée.

"Merci…", murmura t-il d'une voix rauque.

"Allez, il est temps d'aller au lit, les garçons. Demain on en reparlera. Nous préparerons ta chambre. Ce soir, tu vas dormir avec James, tu as l'habitude!" termina Edmund avec bonne humeur.

"James?"

"Mmm?"

Ils étaient tous deux allongées sur leurs matelas dans la chambre de James.

"Tu sais… tu as vraiment des parents géniaux."

"Mon pauvre Sirius, tu te goures complètement. Ils sont aussi exaspérants que tous les parents normaux. Pas plus tard que ce matin, ça a bardé et j'ai subi un sacré savon. Simplement, tu n'as pas vraiment eu d'éléments de comparaisons…"

"Ouais. Ben n'empêche, c'est des gens super, tes parents."

"Je sais, _frangin_."

Sirius sourit dans le noir.

"Merci, James."

"Ne devient pas sentimental. Y'a rien de changé. Je trouve même que ça aurait du être comme ça depuis longtemps."

"Ouais. J'aurais dû le faire il y a longtemps."

T'es un grand veinard, dans le fond. Tu as pu choisir ta famille!"

"Mmm… Mais la famille a-t-elle eu voix au chapitre?" fit Sirius, taquin. 

"Question pertinente. Mais si j'avais eu le choix entre tous les candidats possibles, c'est toi que j'aurais choisi.", répondit James.

Il y eut un silence.

"Bonne nuit, Cornedrue."

"Bonne nuit, Patmol."

Les deux adolescents s'endormirent ainsi. Et débuta pour Sirius une nouvelle vie. Qui était quasiment la même qu'auparavant, celle de Poudlard. Simplement, sa vraie vie n'était plus empoisonnée par la famille Black. 

La rentrée à Poudlard fut merveilleuse, pour cette sixième année. Remus et Peter furent ravi pour lui. Il retourna toutes les insultes sur sa fugue, dont la nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et ne cessa de clamer fièrement qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire avec les Black. Si bien, que la campagne de dénigrement ourdie initialement par sa cousine et son frère se retourna contre eux. Cela fut considéré comme un nouvel exploit à son actif. Il fut touché de la sollicitude que manifesta McGonagall à son égard. Elle s'inquiétait de son avenir et eut une longue discussion avec lui durant l'une de ses nombreuse retenues. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, lui fit même comprendre, à mots couverts, qu'il respectait et approuvait son choix. 

Il en profita pour voir sa cousine Andromède et rencontrer la petite Nymphadora. Renouer le contact avec sa cousine lui fut bénéfique. Il était rassurant de connaître quelqu'un qui avait vécut la même chose que lui. 

L'année suivante, un peu avant les vacances de Pâques (qu'il passait comme les autres chez James, en profitant pour cumuler les petits boulots), l'oncle Alphart décéda et Sirius eut la grande surprise d'apprendre qu'il lui avait légué tous ses biens. Sirius en conçut du regret ; il avait toujours méprisé l'oncle Alphart qu'il jugeait comme Regulus, un simple Black de plus. Mais le vieil homme stipulait bien dans son testament qu'il léguait tout à son neveu, "_un garçon courageux dont il était fier et qui lui paraissait être le meilleur de ce que pouvait donner la famille_". Il comprit que son vieil oncle avait toujours eut envie de faire ce qu'il avait fait, lui, ce soir là, le soir où il avait envoyé valdinguer toute l'éducation de la Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black. Simplement, il n'en avait jamais eu le courage et en avait souffert en silence. Ce n'est qu'avec sa mort qu'il avait pu lancer ce pied de nez à sa famille.

Sirius fut rasséréné, d'une certaine façon, de son choix, et utilisa à bon escient cet héritage pour s'établir et ne plus s'imposer chez les Potter, chez qui il était toujours le bienvenu.

Et quand ils furent tous diplômés de Poudlard, c'est avec tristesse que Sirius quitta le vieux château. Désormais, il avait son propre chez-lui à bâtir, et il avait depuis longtemps choisi de s'engager auprès de Dumbledore. L'Ordre du Phénix aussi était une sorte de famille.

Il avait définitivement rayé de son existence la Noble et Très Horrible Maison des Black… du moins le croyait-il.

_Fin_

MERCI beaucoup à tous. J'essayerai un jour de faire une version slash et plus légère de cet épisode de la vie de Sirius chéri!! Et merci à ma beta-readeuse, Lexyann, tes remarques étaient très pertinentes !!


End file.
